


Контракт с Дьяволом

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Christopher Gibbert, Renaissance - Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент Джулиано делла Ровере начал воспринимать своего извечного противника, Родриго Борджиа, как непобедимое чудовище, запятнавшее весь католический мир своими грехами. В то же время опальный кардинал не мог не отметить, что правление Папы Александра VI во многом пошло на пользу Святому Престолу. Джулиано уже смирился с тем, что ему не победить Родриго, но пуще прочего он боялся оказаться таким же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контракт с Дьяволом

Рим гудел как растревоженный улей. Впрочем, Джулиано удивился, если бы город торгашей, ублюдков и лже-святых был тих после известия о смерти самого великого из них — Родриго Борджиа.

Делла Ровере, изгнанный из папских земель как кардинал, но принятый как посол Венецианской Республики, отправился в Рим задолго до самого события: предчувствие будто подталкивало его в спину.  
Поговаривали, что Папу Александра VI уж который день мучает лихорадка, которая то сжимает его в своих объятьях, то отпускает, обманывая покоем. Слухи о его болезни начались вскоре после банкета у кардинала Корнето и распространились по Романье со скоростью морового поветрия. Об этом говорили шепотом, за закрытыми дверьми и ставнями: кто-то — с ужасом от того, что Папа Римский смертельно болен, кто-то — с предвкушением окончания владычества Борджиа, кто-то — безразлично, понимая, что пока не уничтожат все семя испанского быка, покоя в Романье не будет. Поговаривали также, что той же болезнью скован сейчас и герцог Валентино. Но кто знал Чезаре Борджиа, остерегались верить таким слухам: он давным-давно выучился бороться с ядами. Среди его врагов ходило мнение, что убьет его только холодная освященная сталь, а ничего больше сыну Сатаны не страшно.

В город Джулиано въехал под звук похоронных колоколов. Он еще не знал, кто из Борджиа умер, но ему было нехорошо. Страж на воротах покосился недобро, но не пропустить при всем желании не мог.  
— Проезжайте, — угрюмо буркнул он.  
— По ком звонят? — спросил делла Ровере.  
— Проезжайте! — с напором повторил тот.  
Джулиано направил коня прочь, но вовсе не потому, что не желал рассердить и без того неприветливого стражника. Возможно, показалось, но Джулиано явственно почувствовал на себе опасный острый взгляд, который уже не раз преследовал его — взгляд одного из капитанов герцога Валентино, Мигеля Корелла. Делла Ровере сжал зубы и поспешил перебраться на другую сторону Тибра, к Ватикану и посольству Венецианской Республики. Ощущение, что за ним следят, не исчезло: глаза и уши Чезаре Борджиа по-прежнему не дремали.  
Значит, умер Родриго Борджиа.  
Делла Ровере плотнее запахнул плащ и с опаской оглянулся через плечо, стуча в ворота виллы венецианцев. Ему было горько от того, что его заклятый враг, казавшийся вечным, ныне мертв.

В Соборе Святого Петра было беспокойно.  
Кто-то неистово молился, кто-то украдкой наблюдал за остальными. Кто-то пришел, чтобы собрать слухи, кто-то чтобы их распустить. То тут, то там в разномастной толпе мелькало алое кардинальское облачение, но не слишком часто. Сам Джулиано был одет в монашеское: он не мог заставить себя войти под своды храма в мирском.  
Толпа вокруг гудела, не отрывая взглядов от саркофага. Говорили, что тело Александра VI почернело и распухло, оттого его и накрыли наскоро сотканным гобеленом. Один из стражников у самых дверей охотно рассказывал об увиденном: служки все не могли решиться и поднять тушу испанца, чтобы положить ее в гроб; раз попробовали и с трупа начала сползать кожа. Кто-то поддакивал, что, мол, слышал, что в конце концов покойнику связали ноги веревкой и волоком втащили в гроб. Достоверно известно, что домовина была тесновата новому жильцу: пришлось впихивать его туда кулаками.   
Кто-то винил в отвратительных изменениях — яд, кто-то — болезнь, а большинство — Дьявола. Самые смелые шептали, что Родриго Борджиа продал душу Сатане за одиннадцать лет Папства, а был Папой — аж на семь дней дольше. Оттого Дьявол был в ярости и заставил его страдать адскими муками уже на земле: вода кипела во рту Александра VI, наполняя его предсмертный покой паром и запахом серы, а тело сводило животным желанием, и даже в смерти его член остался напряженным. Кожа трупа быстро почернела, а исходившая вонь была невыносима.  
Делла Ровере медленно шел сквозь толпу, пробираясь к помосту пред алтарем, на котором утвердили саркофаг. Изредка он натыкался на пустые, растерянные, боязливые взгляды кардиналов. Мерзкие крысы, трясущиеся за свою жизнь и богатства!  
Кардинал Фарнезе, увидев Джулиано, покраснел, будто бы от ярости, и поспешил удалиться. Сомневаться не приходилось: скоро к сонму слухов добавится и тот, что испанского Папу отравил опальный кардинал делла Ровере.  
Саркофаг был массивен, разглядеть что внутри можно было, лишь поднявшись по ступеням к возвышению, но никто не решался выйти из толпы и пройти последние несколько шагов. Возможно, пугали четверо стражей, стоявших за саркофагом, а может, находившийся рядом Иоганн Буркхард и трое слуг. Старый церемониймейстер неодобрительно посматривал на собрание. Никто никогда не мог сказать, что у него на уме. Делла Ровере же подозревал, что тот просто негодует по поводу несоблюдения церемонии. Простолюдины давно отвоевали себе почти всю часть зала, отведенную благородным господам. Похоже, римская знать скорбела по почившему понтифику либо рано с утра, либо в своих личных часовнях, а может, и вовсе не скорбела, что было куда более вероятно, и потому сейчас здесь почти не было дворян. Торговцы, ремесленники, крестьяне смешались с паломниками и монахами. Вдруг из толпы выступила богатая одетая, скрывающаяся лицо под вуалью, женщина. Она решительно направилась к гробу, но один из стражников тут же подался навстречу, а Буркхард что-то негодующе произнес. В самом деле, любовницам здесь не место. Женщину вынудили отойти.  
Джулиано остановился у подножия ступеней. Буркхард посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. В его взгляде была усталость и отчаяние. Похоже, он боялся, что беспокойство толпы перерастет в беспорядок больший, нежели нарушение церемоний. Делла Ровере окинул взглядом саркофаг. На боковых мраморных плитах были изображены несколько эпизодов из писаний, с участием самого Александра VI, исполненные с редким искусством. Как и весь собор вокруг, покровы на мертвеце и под ним были отделаны широкими золотыми лентами. Несмотря отвратительную смерть, Родриго Борджиа и мертвым выглядел торжественно, пусть даже его гордый профиль увидеть было нельзя. Будет ли однажды таким сам делла Ровере? Он отмахнулся от этой мысли и начал подниматься к гробу. Стражник шагнул навстречу, но Буркхард кивнул:  
— Оставь.  
Джулиано посмотрел на гобелен, изображавший Родриго в расцвете сил, пожалуй, даже более крепким, статным и красивым, чем когда тот взошел на Святой Престол. Несмотря на неаккуратность изображения, делла Ровере различил ненавистные черты извечного противника — с самой первой встречи у известной римской куртизанки Ваноццы. Под тяжелой тканью едва заметно проступали очертания лица самого Папы Александра VI. Делла Ровере поднял руку и собрался было поднять покров — ему нужно было знать, что это именно Родриго, а не подложный труп, не какое-то разлагающееся и воняющее тленом чудовище, скрытое тряпкой — когда Буркхард сухо сказал:  
— Лицо почившего обезображено страданием и болезнью, я не советую смотреть на него. Думаю, вам доводилось видеть жертв чумы, так вот, ему повезло куда меньше.  
Джулиано хотел возразить, но за спиной послышался стук открываемых дверей. Собор заполонили солдаты в форме герцога Валентино. Они принялись скрывать с убранств золотые ленты и выхватывать у служителей золотые чаши. Народ заволновался пуще прежнего, кто-то крикнул:  
— Бери, пока дают!  
Буркхард побледнел, оглянулся на стражей и слуг:  
— Скорее, помогите мне перенести саркофаг за алтарь!  
— Зачем? — удивился делла Ровере. — Буркхард, оставь! Уходи сам!  
Тот ничего не ответил, только прикрикнул на своих помощников и сам взялся за край массивного гроба. Делла Ровере сделал шаг назад, наблюдая, как тощий церемониймейстер согнулся под тяжестью. Кое-как саркофаг подняли. Джулиано поймал взгляд Буркхарда, полный злобы и отвращения. Позже он спросит Буркхарда и узнает, что тот, считавший Родриго себялюбивой похотливой скотиной, все же уважал человека, сделавшего из Папства силу, потрясшую не только Романью, но и весь цивилизованный мир. Потом Буркхард скажет, что тело Алексанлра VI, верно, и распухло от пороков, но добродетели хватило, чтобы быть погребенным в целости, а вот послушания и смирения добрых христиан не достало даже на подобающее отпевание. Потом уже архивариус найдет в своих книгах случай восстановления кардинальского звания вопреки папскому решению, а кардинал Сфорца не станет спорить. Все это будет потом.  
А пока что Джулиано отступил в замешательстве. Чувствуя, как стыд рождается в душе, он пошел прочь.  
Солдаты грабили собор. Прихожане устремились кто прочь из церкви, кто к алтарю, проклиная испанского Папу и виня его во всех своих бедах.

Делла Ровере молился. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни голода, хотя уже вынужден был сменить свечи у распятия, а значит провел на коленях на мраморном полу довольно.  
Многим это показалось бы смешным, но Джулиано делла Ровере верил, и вера помогала не раз и не два пережить падения и ошибки. Однако на этот раз он пытался смириться с крахом того, кого ненавидел всем сердцем, но конец которого просто не представлял себе. Потому что истинный наместник Бога на земле не мог взять и уйти вот так — бессмысленно и нелепо. Джулиано мог бы расписывать грехи Родриго Борджиа неделями. Однако он верил в то, что если бы испанец не был достоин тиары, та не продержалась бы на его голове дольше года. Покидая Рим в первый раз после избрания Александра VI, делла Ровере плевал за плечо, лелея надежду, что так и будет. Однако же, глубоко в душе, он знал, что Борджиа достоин занять это место, и более того, знает зачем. Джулиано ненавидел этого гордого и знающего себе цену выродка за решительность и бесстыдство, за расчётливую жестокость и хитрость. И слишком поздно он осознал, как самонадеянно было выступать против в политике и на войне, как опасно было не отдавать себе отчета, что им самим руководила глупая зависть и слепая ревность. Его борьба стоила жизней простым жителям Романьи. Их кровь была теперь на руках Джулиано дела Ровере, просто потому, что он не успел обуздать гнев и ярость, подумать прежде, чем сделать, и оценить свои силы здраво. Так, как делал это Родриго Борджиа, сумевший, если и не сразу, но со временем стать духом, жизнь и кровью этой земли.  
Кто посмел убить Папу Римского? Или вернее, кто смог это сделать?  
Делла Ровере знал, что такое под силу лишь Богу.  
А кто посмеет поднять упавшую тиару? Джулиано знал только одного достойного: себя. Он поднял взгляд на распятие и закончил молитву:  
— Amen.

Солдаты герцога Романьи держали город. Сам Чезаре Борджиа находился во дворце и вряд ли думал оставить Рим, пока не получит заверения в любви, дружбе и поддержке Папы, кем бы тот ни оказался. Возможно, Чезаре был и не в состоянии оставить город.  
Впрочем, кардинал делла Ровере направлялся вовсе не к нему, а прочь от Ватикана, туда, где правил грех прелюбодеяния. Джулиано уже успел отвыкнуть от того, сколько взглядов привлекает алое одеяние, но здесь он никого не удивил: о сладострастии служителей церкви жрицы любви знали куда больше, чем кто-либо другой. В остальном это место было куда лучше прочих: Ваноцца де Каттанеи имела достаточно денег и влиятельных клиентов, чтобы содержать бордель на спокойной улице, охраняемой городской стражей.  
Было за полдень, когда она вышла к кардиналу делла Ровере. Джулиано протянул руку, и она поцеловала его кольцо. Но она не была покорна, нет. Ваноцца держала подбородок высоко поднятым, а в темных карих глазах было лишь ожидание. Она мягко улыбалась. Она была по-прежнему красива, теперь — красотой матери. Джулиано с горечью вспомнил о своих чувствах к ней, к единственной женщине, что волновала его мысли, а выбрала — другого.   
Ваноцца предложила вина и фруктов, а теперь смотрела выжидающе, отпив из его кубка первой: кто бы ни опасался теперь яда из рук семьи Борджиа?  
Ваноцца готова сказать то, что он хочет услышать. Сможет ли только он пообещать то, что она хочет? Эта женщина всегда была загадкой, как и многие другие. Но если прочие со временем становились пустыми куклами, Ваноцца оставалась сильна и таинственна, как языческий сфинкс. Джулиано видел, что она плакала: несмотря на все просьбы, вряд ли ее пустили к телу Родриго. Старший сын был мертв, средний сын тяжело болен, младший — нуждался в защите сам. Ее дочь, на свое счастье, была при муже, вдали от Рима. Дети Борджиа, проклятая «бычья» кровь! Все до единого. Все. Даже Чезаре. Делла Ровере резко сжал пальцы свободной руки в кулак, но тут же разжал, отпуская гнев. Он так никогда и не смог добиться у Ваноццы правды: чьим сыном был Чезаре, чья кровь течет в его жилах — его, Джулиано, или Родриго? Это было важно ему много лет назад. Сейчас же Чезаре был Борджиа, и Ваноцца знала, что уже ничего не изменит своим признанием, даже если ей есть что признавать. Она была не глупа и не могла не понимать, что не сможет сыграть на его чувствах.  
— Сеньора Каттанеи, — начал он, — как вы знаете, в Риме непростая ситуация. В связи с недавней кончиной Александра VI, — Джулиано не мог не заметить, как дергается уголок все еще полных губ женщины, — мы вынуждены собрать конклав, однако, не можем этого сделать в спокойствии и будучи уверенными в своей безопасности, равно как и в беспристрастности решений всех присутствующих, до тех пор, пока силу в Риме держит ваш сын.  
Ваноцца молчала. Зная ее натуру, делла Ровере понял, что она уже не раз и не два переживала в мыслях подобный разговор и смирила свой пыл заранее.  
— Я прошу вас убедить герцога Валентино покинуть город вместе с войсками.  
— Кардинал, вам ли не знать, что сын Папы Римского делает только то, что посчитает необходимым сам? — Ваноцца смотрела на него пристально, немигающим взором, ей было тяжело, а делла Ровере становилось все больнее от ее взгляда.  
— Папы нет, — повторил он.  
— Это так, — точно кукла, наклонила голову Ваноцца, — однако, я не понимаю, чем могу помочь. Я лишь простая куртизанка, ведущая теперь спокойную жизнь.  
— Ваноцца, — терпение никогда не было добродетелью Джулиано, да и разговаривать с этой женщиной официально было столь неестественно! — Я не намерен убивать Чезаре, лишать его титулов, пусть и считаю, что он не имеет на них права, а также звания гонфалоньере и богатств. То же относится к Джоффре и Лукреции. Передай ему это.  
— Мне жаль, кардинал, но я не могу вам помочь, — грустно улыбнулась она.  
— Можешь. Это хорошие условия…  
— … которые, насколько мне известно, вы пока что не можете подтвердить ничем, кроме своего слова.  
— Это слово кардинала.  
— А еще я слышала другие ваши слова. О том, что род Борджиа следует вывести с итальянской земли точно чуму! — в ее взгляде блеснула боль и ярость, жизнь, которая всегда так влекла делла Ровере и любовь к этому проклятому ублюдку Родриго!  
Ваноцца отвернулась:  
— Вам лучше уйти, служанка проводит вас, кардинал, — сказала она, уходя прочь.  
— Передай своему сыну мои условия! — делла Ровере был зол — на собственное бессилие, на эту женщину, на призрак врага, который мешал ему даже после смерти. Джулиано думал, что больше ненавидеть уже нельзя, но, видимо, ошибался: в его груди клокотала тьма злой зависти, ярости, гнева.  
Ваноцца остановилась.  
— Кардинал, Чезаре не просто мой сын. Он Борджиа, — спокойно произнесла она, не оборачиваясь. — Прощайте.  
Откуда в ее горячей крови было столько холодности к нему? Джулиано чувствовал себя тем самым глупым юношей, который чуть больше двадцати лет назад требовал от нее выбора между ним самим и Родриго Борджиа. Он проиграл тогда, проигрывал и сейчас. Давно нужно было отпустить тень тех чувств, но он не мог. Как и уйти вот так: отверженным и чужим.  
— Ваноцца, я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я не убивал Родриго, — сказал он.  
Та обернулась, подошла ближе, обняла его лицо своими ладонями и поцеловала в обе щеки.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказала она, улыбнувшись одним взглядом.  
В ее темных глазах он видел свое отражение — алчущего победы и власти кардинала, уверенного в своих силах и праве. Такого же, как Родриго Борджиа!

Через неделю Чезаре, его войска и имущество покинули Рим в манере, свойственной только Борджиа. Говорили, что огромный, убранный алым бархатом, паланкин Чезаре несли восемь гвардейцев, а обоз тянулся из города весь день. Говорили, солдаты Борджиа под началом мародерствующего по приказу своего хозяина капитана Мигеля Корелла вывезли из вечного города ценностей на пятьсот тысяч дукатов. Говорили также, что вместе с герцогом город покинул и его младший брат Джоффре. Еще поговаривали, что к обозу присоединилась и Ваноцца де Катанеи.  
Джулиано хотел верить слухам и намеревался сделать все возможное, чтобы Борджиа никогда больше не вернулись в Рим хозяевами. Кардинал делла Ровере думал о папской тиаре и о том, что вскоре все забудут об Александре VI как о страшном сне, потому что Церковь получит, наконец, достойного Папу, и он сделает все возможное, чтобы его правление ничем не походило на власть испанца.   
И только глубоко в душе ворочался страх: он знал, что слишком поздно. Джулиано не хотел признавать, но точно злой призрак, следующий по пятам, Родриго уже давно стал частью его самого, а со своей смертью будто бы передал делла Ровере свой контракт с Дьяволом. Интересно, сколько лет Папства достанется ему, Джулиано?

На следующий день Конклав собрался.


End file.
